Si tú eres el Sol, me da calor
by Fay Gutz
Summary: Sasuke no dejó la aldea, y a sus 17 años lo emparejan en una larga misión con nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, con quien no ha intercambiado más que saludos debido a sus amistades en común. ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke en esta aparentemente aburrida misión? (Es mi primera historia y Posible lemon :'D)


**Summary:** Sasuke no dejó la aldea, y a sus 17 años lo emparejan en una larga misión con nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, con quien no ha intercambiado más que saludos debido a sus amistades en común. ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke en esta aparentemente aburrida misión?

* * *

Desde que lo detuvieron al intentar dejar la villa para hacerse más fuerte con Orochimaru, y dar las razones para ello, Tsunade decidió que sería bastante bueno para todos enviarlo a muchas misiones con diferentes equipos, con fin de que ganara experiencia y aprendiera de otras personas hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Itachi.

Pero nunca pensó que lo agruparían con ELLA, explícitamente ella, una mujer a la que desde pequeños se la ha catalogado de débil, aunque si bien es cierto de que ha avanzado mucho como ninja, no se explicaba que los enviaran solos, a una misión tan fácil pero a la vez larga. Es decir, al menos con Kakashi aprendería una técnica nueva, o con Gai, aunque le cueste admitirlo, su rendimiento físico aumentaría debido a sus extenuantes entrenamientos.

Y es que ella, debe de ser la única persona con la que no ha intercambiado más que un saludo dentro de su supuesto grupo de amigos, y eso que ya ha dejado un tanto de lado su carácter antisocial, debe ser que a los diez y siete años es normal querer divertirse un poco, cosa que no le admitiría a nadie ni con un kunai en su cuello.

-U-Uchiha-san.- _Oh por kamisama, por favor que no se me tire encima._

-Dime.- La miro ansioso y su expresión se vuelve algo atemorizada, ¿Tanto miedo doy?

-Estaba pensando que qui-quizás sería bueno llevar comida preparada en pergaminos, ya que es una misión larga y no hay muchos lugares donde adquirir alimentos.- Dijo apresurándose para caminar a la par conmigo.

-Es cierto, debería pasar a comprar algunas cosas.- La observo por el rabillo del ojo, y ni si quiera me está mirando, pero cuando termino de hablar, se voltea, me mira nerviosa y me habla.

-Estaba pensando que yo podría cocinar, si no te molesta, claro.- ¿Acaso era una de sus fangirls? Oh… no, espera…

-Ya veo, Naruto siempre menciona lo buena cocinera que eres y de cómo le gustaría que Sakura cocinara así tambien.- Rio un poco, ese idiota definitivamente no sabe como tratar a su novia, ya no oigo los pasos de Hyuga, me volteo y se ve un tanto triste y sin embargo sonríe.

Claro, lo había olvidado, pero es que desde que el Usuratonkachi se puso de novio con Sakura, ya casi ni se notaba que la heredera del clan Hyuga se moría por él.

La miré algo incomodo, de seguro la he hecho sentir mal. –Déjame acompañarte a comprar.- Me mira sorprendida.- De todos modos no es justo que tu pagues por eso si vas a cocinar.- me rasco la nuca, la miro y me asiente con una sonrisa, luego entramos en silencio al mercado.

-Pensé que quizás debería hacer onigiris rellenos con salmón.- Me dice sonriendo.

-¿Cómo… sabes?...- No somos cercanos, ¿Por qué habría de saber cuál es mi comida preferida?

-E-etto… siempre, incluso cuando vamos todos a comer BBQ pides bolas de arroz…- Claro, no me sorprende que teniendo el byakugan, se fije en algo tan básico como eso, después de todo, esas cosas tan sutiles siempre son de utilidad cuando se es un shinobi.

Insistí en acompañarla hasta su casa (en realidad mansión), para llevar las bolsas, aunque sea una kunoichi, es sobre todo una mujer.

-Uchiha-san…- Me ve, y luego gira un poco su cabeza señalando la puerta.

-Hyuga… déjame llamarte Hinata, después de todo, desde ahora somos compañeros.- Se sonroja un poco y sonríe.- Nos vemos mañana en la entrada de Konoha, toma.- Le paso las bolsas, la veo una última vez con su cabello meciéndose con el viento húmedo del verano, y me voy.

* * *

N/A: Hola, bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, después de años leyendo una infinidad, me atreví!

Se que es algo OOC, pero es que es un Sasuke que no se fue de la aldea y no es un ser oscuro y malvado y planeo continuarlo, probablemente hacer un lemon… :'D No sé, he tenido tantas tantas tantas ganas de escribir, pero un miedo extraño me lo impedia, por favor, dejar review con sus comentarios y sugerencias :)!


End file.
